34. Hoe word ik hoogleraar?
Hoe word ik hoogleraar? Bijdrage van Anthony Klee uit practicumgroep 8 Er is geen specifieke opleiding om hoogleraar te worden en om deze reden is de weg er naar toe dan ook erg lang. Na het behalen van je bachelor en hierna master is er nog het één en ander te doen om werkelijk hoogleraar te worden. Nadat je je master hebt behaald kun je er voor kiezen om te gaan werken aan de universiteit. Dit doe je door middel van het promotietraject te volgen. Om het promotietraject binnen te komen zal hier eerst moet gesolliciteerd worden naar een promotieplek, dat wil zeggen en plek binnen de opleiding. Het promotietraject voor psychologie duurt op zichzelf nog vier jaar. In deze vier jaar doe je onderzoek en geef je les. Het onderzoek zal onder leiding staan van een hoogleraar en zal gekozen worden aan de hand van de thema's die de faculteit behandelt en aansluit bij één van de onderzoeksthema's die de hoogleraar behandelt. Over dit uitgevoerde onderzoek zal een proefschrift worden geschreven waarvan de bedoeling is dat deze zal worden gepubliceerd. Als het proefschrift eenmaal is gepubliceerd dan zal de promovendus worden gepromoveerd tot doctor. Het traject wat hierna meestal wordt doorlopen is dat men begint als docent, vervolgens hoofddocent wordt en uiteindelijk hoogleraar. Wanneer men wordt gepromoveerd tot hoogleraar zal hij of zij een leerstoel bekleden. Dit houdt in dat hij of zij een onderwerp toegewezen krijgt wat betrekking heeft tot hetgeen waarin hij/zij les moet geven. Naar dit onderwerp moet onderzoek worden gedaan door de hoogleraar. Volgens een hoogleraar marketing (naam niet vrijgegeven) is er flink wat creativiteit nodig om hoogleraar te worden, omdat, wil je verder komen, het belangrijk is om van verschillende invalshoeken te kunnen kijken naar hoe je onderzoek aan kan pakken. Ook is het volgens hem belangrijk sociaal vaardig te zijn, aangezien hoogleraar zijn volgens hem voornamelijk mensen managen is. Tot slot zegt hij het belangrijk te vinden dat je goed moet kunnen schrijven, aangezien onderzoek doen allemaal leuk en aardig is, maar de boodschap bij een slecht gedocumenteerd onderzoek maar half overkomt. Als laatst wil ik hier aan toevoegen dat je flink je best moet doen om hoogleraar te worden. Het kan voorkomen dat men wordt benaderd door de universiteit met de vraag of diegene het promotietraject wil doorlopen, maar er kan ook zelf naar een positie in het promotietraject worden gesolliciteerd. Eisen hiervoor zijn echter gemiddeld een 8 voor de masterthese en andere onderzoeksgerelateerde vakken. Het is dus niet zomaar twee uur college geven en weer weg, maar er kijkt flink wat bij kijken, en dan ook zeker op de weg erheen. Bijdrage van Karel Veldkamp en Rosie Zheng uit practicumgroep 17 Om Hoogleraar te worden is het nodig om te promoveren nadat je je bachelor en een master hebt behaald. Als je wil promoveren moet je solliciteren bij de UvA (of een andere universiteit). Wanneer je wordt aangenomen moet je vaak ongeveer 4 jaar lang onderzoek gaan doen onder leiding van een hoogleraar, en uiteindelijk een proefschrift schrijven. Het produceren van een onderzoek staat centraal, maar je geeft vaak ook les aan mensen in het derde jaar en in de master, en je volgt soms cursussen en gaat naar congressen. Als je eenmaal gepromoveerd bent en dus Doctor bent kan je ervoor kiezen om les te gaan geven of om een post-doc opleiding te volgen. Als je op wil klimmen tot hoogleraar is het beangrijk dat je veel publicaties krijgt en dat je veel geciteerd wordt. Een tussenstap die vaak kan worden gemaakt is dat je assistent professor wordt. Ook kan het doen van Post-doc opleidingen de kansen op het hoogleraarschap vergroten. Als je eenmaal hoogleraar bent voor een bepaalde specialisatie ben je verantwoordelijk voor de vooruitgang en de vormgeving van het onderzoek in die richting. Ook ben je veel bezig met het aansturen van studenten promovendi en docenten, het is dus ook belangrijk om goede sociale vaardigheden te hebben en om leiderschapskwaliteiten te bezitten. Bovendien geef je natuurlijk nog onderwijs, zoals de naam hoogleraar al doet vermoeden, en is het nodig dat je goed bent in het uitleggen van de stof en het geven val colleges. Een voorbeeld van een hoogleraar op de Universiteit van Amsterdam is Heleen Slagter. Zij geeft onder andere het vak biologische psychologie” aan eerstejaars psychologiestudenten. Na haar bachelor en master in psychologie, haalde zij haar PhD in cognitieve neurowetenschappen op de UvA. Haar onderzoek richt zich op de neurale basis van essentiële cognitieve capaciteiten zoals aandacht, en methoden die deze capaciteiten kunnen verbeteren. Heleen had vroeger nooit gedacht dat zij hoogleraar zou worden en zegt dat veel dingen die op haar pad zijn gekomen toeval waren. Toen ze zichzelf doctor mocht noemen, ging Heleen voor haar postdoc naar de Verenigde Staten en kwam terecht in het Waisman Center for Brain Imaging and Behavior. ''Vervolgens werd zij op dezelfde plek ''Assistent Scientist ''en bleef daar twee jaar werken. In 2009 kwam zij terug naar de UvA om hier als ''Assistent Professor ''te werken. In 2011 werd zij ''Associate Professor ''en is dit nog tot heden aan toe. Om deze functies te kunnen bemachtigen waren publicaties nodig in hooggewaardeerde wetenschappelijke tijdschriften. Om te kunnen publiceren moest er onderzoek gedaan worden en voor onderzoek is geld nodig. Heleen heeft veel ''fundings ''gehad (waaronder de ''ERC starting grant ''ter waarde van 1.500.000 euro) waardoor ze goed onderzoek kon uitvoeren. “Ik had net geluk met de vereisten die ze stelden voor het tegemoetkomen van de ''funding, hierdoor had ik een grote kans dat ik hem kreeg”. Het is dus van belang om geld te werven voor het onderzoek dat wordt uitgevoerd en daarom is een helder onderzoeksvoorstel nodig. Al bij al is het ook connecties hebben en geluk hebben hiermee. Zo was Heleen anders niet het Waisman Center for Brain Imaging and Behavior ''terechtgekomen en had zij niet hiervanuit kunnen doorgroeien. Bronnen Interview Heleen Slagter 19-01-2018 9:30-10:30 '''Bijdrage van Vincent Duin uit practicumgroep 16' Hoe wordt je hoogleraar? De eerste vraag is wat is een hoogleraar? Een hoog leraar, ook wel professor genoemd, is iemand met de hoogste mogelijke docerende en onderzoekende functie in een universiteit op een specifieke vakgebied. Waarbij wordt gericht op ontwikkeling en verzorging van het specifieke vakgebied. Ook staat onderzoek centraal. De meeste hoogleraren zijn prominente onderzoekers in hun werk veld. In Nederland zijn er ongeveer 2500 hoogleraren . Dit betekent dat het niet een veel beklede functie is, en wanneer deze echt begeerd wordt is er veel wilskracht en innovatie nodig. Om hoogleraar te worden is moet je een lange weg begaan. Er is geen specifieke studie die leid naar het hoogleraarschap. Met elke studie kan je hoogleraar worden in je eigen vakgebied. Na je bachelor en je master moet je eerst promoveren. Hoogleraren zijn ook mentoren voor mensen die een willen promoveren aan de universiteit. Om te kunnen promoveren moet je onder begeleiding van een hoogleraar onderzoek gaan doe n Promoveren duurt minstens vier jaar, maar er word meestal rond de zes jaar over gedaan. Wanneer je gepromoveerd bent ben je promovendus. Dit is de eerste stap richting hoogleraarschap. Als promovendus kan je universitair hoofddocent worden. Hiervoor moet de promovendus een Basiskwalificatie Onderwijs behalen, aan hoge publicatie eisen voldoen en hele goede onderwijskwaliteiten hebben. Wanneer iemand de functie universitair hoofddocent bekleed kan deze een hoogleraar worden. Dit wordt gedaan doormiddel van benoeming. Deze benoeming wordt gedaan door het College van Bestuur. Niet elke universitaire hoofddocent wordt hoogleraar, alleen zeer prominente innovatieve onderzoeker die een goede visie hebben kunnen hoogleraar worden. Er wordt een benoemingsvoorstel ingediend bij het College van Bestuur door de decaan. Op basis van dit voostel wordt gekeken of de kandidaat wordt uitgenodigd voor een kennismakingsgesprek met het College van Bestuur, waarna een besluit wordt genomen. Er zijn verschil in hoogleraar, je hebt hoogleraar 1 en hoogleraar 2, waarbij hoogleraar 1 een hogere functie bekleed als hoogleraar 2. Dit gaat gepaard met verschil in ervaring en salaris. Om van hoogleraar 2 naar hoogleraar 1 te gaan is er weer instemming nodig van het college van bestuur. Hier wordt een zorgvuldige procedure gevolgd waardoor de kwaliteit in acht genomen wordt. Ook heb je meerdere soorten hoogleraar: Gewoon hoogleraar: een hoogleraar die een voltijd aanstelling heeft bij een universiteit. Buitengewoon hoogleraar: een hoogleraar die een deeltijd aanstelling heeft bij een universiteit. Bijzonder hoogleraar: een hoogleraar die niet wordt betaald door de universiteit en die ook maar gedeeltelijk werkt voor de universiteit. Deze wordt niet alleen door het college van bestuur beoordeeld maar wordt ook door een stichting of een vereniging. Persoonlijk hoogleraar: een hoogleraar die een persoonlijke functie bekleed en alleen voor deze persoon is. ( wanneer deze hoogleraar stopt komt er geen vervanging. Universitair hoogleraar: een hoogleraar, deze hoogleraar krijgt meer vrijheid, meer subsidie voor onderzoek en krijgt vrijstelling voor onderwijsverplichtingen. Vaak zijn dit leiders van een grote onderzoeksgroep. Akademiehoogleraar: een hoogleraar die wordt aangesteld door het Koninklijke Nederlandse Akademie van Wetenschappen (KNAW). Deze hoogleraar is gericht op het opleiden van onderzoekers en het doen van innovatief onderzoek. Bijdrage van Maartje Overhaus en Rick Floot uit practicumgroep 5 Hoe word ik hoogleraar? Wat kun je gedurende je studie doen? Jaarlijks worden er ongeveer 50 mensen tot hoogleraar benoemd aan de Universiteit van Amsterdam1. Het is de taak van een hoogleraar om ervoor te zorgen dat zijn wetenschapsgebied blijft ontwikkelen en om zijn kennis over te dragen aan de studenten op een universiteit. Hetgeen wat voornamelijk belangrijk is om te doen gedurende de studie is het opdoen van veel kennis over een specifiek gebied in de wetenschap. Het is namelijk belangrijk dat een hoogleraar veel deskundigheid bezit over zijn wetenschapsgebied. Hoe eerder je begint met specialiseren, hoe sneller je deze deskundigheid kan ontwikkelen. Daarnaast is het doen van onderzoek belangrijk. Op deze manier zou het volgen van de Research Master een goede bijdrage kunnen leveren wanneer je later tot hoogleraar benoemd wilt worden. Deze twee jaar durende Master is opgezet aan de Universiteit van Amsterdam om studenten kennis te geven over onderzoeksmethoden, statistiek, computerprogramma’s en andere benodigde vaardigheden voor het doen van onderzoek. Het is selectieproces voor deze master is daarentegen wel streng vanwege het grote aantal aanmeldingen en het beperkte aantal plekken. Tevens is het belangrijk om te weten dat je een 7.5 gemiddeld moet staan wil je überhaupt in aanmerking willen komen voor deze Master. Veel andere universiteiten bieden een vergelijkbare master aan. Ook hier zijn de selectieprocedures streng en er wordt vaak naar cijfergemiddelde gekeken. Al deze stappen kunnen ervoor zorgen dat je zelfstandig onderzoek kan gaan doen over jouw specialisatie waardoor je kan promoveren. Bij het promoveren is het verstandig om een PhD project te vinden wat jou ook echt aanspreekt. Je begint hier vaak al met het opbouwen van een netwerk daarom is het van belang hier een richting te kiezen die goed bij je past. Ook zal je tijdens je afstuderen je eerste publicatie krijgen. Wat kun je na je studie doen? Nadat je gepromoveerd bent is het vooral van belang dat je bezig blijft met het doen van onderzoek. Vaak kan je nadat je gepromoveerd bent een postdoc positie krijgen bij een universiteit. Dit is wel een tijdelijke aanstelling, vaak ben je verantwoordelijk voor 1 onderzoek wat je gaat bedenken en uitvoeren, dit duurt meestal 1 tot 5 jaar. Tijdens deze postdoc periode is het verstandig om zoveel mogelijk publicaties proberen te krijgen. Er wordt nog steeds veel gekeken naar het aantal publicaties wat iemand heeft om te bepalen of iemand een goede onderzoeker is. Het is hierbij ook van belang hoe hoog het blad is aangeschreven waarin je publiceert. Naast het doen van onderzoek zal je bij een aanstelling bij de universiteit ook vaak een deel van je tijd besteden aan het doceren van klassen. Ook dit is van belang omdat je later in je functie als hoogleraar ook verantwoordelijk bent voor het onderwijs. Als laatste maar zeker niet het meest onbelangrijke punt is het van groot belang om een netwerk op te bouwen. Aangezien een leerstoel (dit is de naam voor de functie van hoogleraar) door de universiteit wordt toegewezen is het van belang dat je veel, en de juiste, mensen kent die betrokken zijn bij de universiteit. Een goede manier om dit netwerk op te bouwen is door naar congressen te gaan. Hier komen veel onderzoekers uit een zelfde werkveld op af. Naast het feit dat je hierbij nieuwe kennis uit je werkveld opdoet leer je ook veel nieuwe mensen kennen en wie weet kunnen zij je later nog een keer een goede aanbeveling geven. Concluderend is het dus zeker geen makkelijke weg om bij het hoogleraarschap te komen, vooral ook omdat dit iets is wat vele onderzoekers nastreven. Toch moet je je hierdoor niet laten ontmoedigen, velen zien het hoogleraarschap als een bekroning op hun academische carrière maar ook zonder dit kan je een zeer gerespecteerde onderzoeker zijn. 1 http://www.uva.nl/onderzoek/onderzoek-aan-de-uva/hoogleraren/hoogleraren.html